


【索香】Expectation

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Summary: * 原著向，两年后从香波地出发到鱼人岛的海底途中
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 17





	【索香】Expectation

镀膜的桑尼号身处于三百六十度立体全方位环绕的珍稀物种海洋馆之中，不卑不亢地下沉。草帽一伙在波涛汹涌的海面上乘风破浪所向披靡，却鲜少进入海面下沉静的蔚蓝世界。

这很正常，掐指一算全船4/9都是能力者，掉进海里一捞一都有够吃力。

再加上这充斥着奇形怪状鱼类与无穷无尽古树根的海底世界着实令人瞠目结舌，一伙人的猎奇心态已经巅峰到了没见过世面的丢人境界。

嘛，一直如此，只不过这次叠上了一层分别两年重逢的喜悦与新鲜感。踏入这静谧空悠而缤纷多彩的水下，多半是浪漫的，可浪漫是别人的，他们什么也没有。他们也就剩热闹非凡了。

某船长大胳膊一抻捅破船膜就要抓鱼，结果无力得像颗肉色海草打着弯儿缩了回来；某剑士见到鲨鱼挑衅就差点拔刀砍爆了膜，结果挨了娜美几圈，大中小三个包叠了一摞。

最尼玛离谱的果然还是某厨师一柱高压鼻血枪，直接把自己泵破了镀膜，心形眼拖着鼻血浮游于海与鱼群之间亟待打捞。现在他俨然一幅死而无憾的样子安详躺平在船舱里，接受乔巴医生为他个体化定制的照片康复疗法。

要不是巴索罗谬·大熊的那段故事让大家消停下来，船膜可能真的快顶不住了。其实也算不上故事，一句话的事直白又震撼，都没给路飞打瞌睡的时间。这顿饭吃的蛮久的，意想不到的信息量需要点时间消化。

相比之下，有个人提前结束了便当时间。

剑士先生三吞两咽在弗兰奇刚讲完来龙去脉后就吃完了，这便当味道不错，但还有点不得劲儿。围坐一圈的伙伴还在微张着嘴惊愕感叹时，他悄悄放下空饭盒，动作很小地合十双掌表示完成了这顿营养供给。

这很不好，他胃都被那可恶厨子惯坏了。

女儿国的饭菜堪称美味，他对食材料理的感激也堪称虔诚。但没有色厨子的味道啊，吃饭时候不吵点什么嘴巴会寂寞的。

在没人注意的前提下，索隆默默退出了这顿午饭，绕到侧面从装满几百个便当的大包裹里漫不经心地抽了一盒，单手搭在刀柄上径直走进了船舱门。

屋里的场景毫不意外地让这个精于表情管理的男人撇了撇嘴翻了个白眼，嫌弃，太嫌弃了：吊着两个血袋、左臂扎着输血针的色厨子对自己的危机状况毫不自知，陶醉的心形眼随着乔巴小鹿蹄子夹住的照片一下一下地跳动。

正在船医准备切换到下一张娜美的胸衣照时，索隆悄悄戳了戳他，接过治疗用的照片，对着屋外打了个手势给乔巴：你先出去吃饭吧，这里我帮你盯着。

索隆接过照片的时候脸上闪过一丝微妙的尴尬，他总有种举着一本黄书给喷鼻血的直男兄弟翻页的羞耻感。尽管他手里的照片就是普普通通的日常照，可也足以让躺在地上的混蛋激动到换了人都没发觉的程度。

要知道，重逢后索隆把他推到香波地集市街拐角激吻的时候，那家伙反应都没这么兴奋，充其量也不过是塞个舌头亲一口就硬得没眼看吧。

这厨子对男人和女人兴奋的分水岭格外明确，就是血往上半身涌和往下半身涌的区别。西裤底下规规矩矩本本分分的下半身让索隆放心的很。

“娜美suang～～让我摸一下，就一下～～”

说着，那个被美女航海士傲人身材迷得神魂颠倒的色厨子就把手往前伸去，五迷三道中碰触到了一块肌肤，手掌全贴上去，五指内收捏了一下。嗯？怎么手感不太对劲，等下，这感觉有点熟？

“娜美小姐？...怎么感觉......？”那只手还在动动指尖反复确认手感。

被当成女人捏了几下奶子的纯爷们儿索隆实在忍不下去，清清嗓子干咳了一声，“真是不好意思，我胸又平又硬，让您失望了。”

熟悉的臭男人声音和熟悉的臭男人胸脯，一下就把山治从梦幻世界的桃色仙境拉了回来，脸上的表情石化在一个破碎而嫌弃的白眼，全脸的皮肤都垮掉下来。

但手还蛮诚实地贴在古铜色的胸大肌上，还挑衅似的戳了两下，“我就说娜美小姐怎么会是这种又硬又带着臭汗的飞机场。”

“哦？两个小时之前你可还说喜欢硬的呢。”摊开的照片被两只大手迅速合起来放在一旁，索隆的脸越靠越近，越靠越近，每一次轻声呼吸都在挑弄山治皮肤上的小绒毛。

此刻手被几根输液针制动在沙发上的山治，迷之有种人为刀俎我为鱼肉的错觉。做吧，也不是不想。毕竟香波地巷尾拐角刚亲到一半，手才刚在索隆松松垮垮的裤裆间摸到那根急需发泄的硬柱，海军就十分令人阳痿地蜂拥而至。而他的男朋友，索隆，十足的野兽，强悍得像野兽，自理能力低得像野兽，性欲一上头也饥渴得像野兽。被海军坏了兴致搅了好事，自然是憋了一路火.....但是现在，喂喂，输血管子有点碍事吧。

妈的不管了，要做就做，让暴风雨来得刚猛烈些吧。山治下意识地抿了抿嘴唇让它显得不那么干燥。

可谁知臭剑士的目标不是这，绿脑袋往右一侧吻在了山治的脸颊上，唇间还搅了几根金发。

“坐起来，吃饭。”吻完立马恢复死人脸的索隆亮了亮手中的便当，准备打开。

沙发上的病号依然慵懒无力地躺在原地，金发散乱地被压在后脑勺下，黑皮鞋尖捅了下坐在旁边的剑士的大腿，食指朝自己张开的嘴巴指了指。

“绿藻你喂......”话还没说完，绿藻就夹了块米饭塞进他嘴里。

“行了我知道。”

山治这个糙汉男朋友难得主动体贴一次，他也本想百年不遇地享受一次喂饭待遇，可这混蛋先是以直男速度明显供大于求地高频连续夹饭给他，在他嚼得有点喘不过气的时候，一块连带骨头的鸡翅硬生生给塞了进来。

“绿藻头你这是喂狗呢么？！”虽然是病号，但抬脚那么一踢，也够毫无防备的索隆捂着肚子连喊带骂疼一阵的了，山治叹了口气坐起了身，果然指着这家伙太天真了，“给我给我，我自己来了。”

“别人好心给你喂饭，你还嫌这嫌那。”他没好气地把筷子和饭盒递了过去，管他干嘛，“就该让你这么失血到天堂得了。”

“哪有人吃鸡翅是连骨头整个塞进嘴里的？！”

“路飞。”

卧槽好有道理，山治居然一时语塞，理无言对？此时索隆见状得了理就又补了一句。

“更何况，你不是口活儿好吗？我可听说舌头灵巧的人能把樱桃梗打个结。”

原本漫不经心用餐的山治表情不自然地紧绷了那么几毫秒，筷子捅在饭里迟迟没拔出来：“怎么，看来你这两年挺滋润？有lady......”

“行了闭嘴吃饭吧。我可不像某些人见到女人都喷鼻血。”

索隆这两年的性生活可谓是守身如玉，造访鹰眼的男男女女中，确有不少看上了旁边这个年轻且肉体美好的绿发徒弟，能在千方百计的诱惑中从头到尾坚持左手+山治照片的深夜陪伴，没有剑士铁一般的定力恐怕难做到。

相比之下，山治就......就没得选了。甚至左手解决的性生活都提心吊胆生怕人妖搞突袭。

“不过话说回来，有件事我很在意，这便当是谁做的？”难道娜美小姐罗宾小姐这两年来还多掌握了做饭的技能，剩下的一群大老爷们也不太可能。

“哦，那个女七武海给路飞带的。”

“……海贼女帝......波雅·汉库克......女儿国......女人……”

完了，索隆有种不详的预感，果不其然，色厨子痴汉一般地念叨了几遍后，两道血直接从鼻孔止不住淌了出来。

不爽，索隆很不爽，这种不爽在一个高高上翻的白眼上体现得淋漓尽致。果然应该让混蛋厨子自生自灭去吧，亏他还好心过来喂饭吃，先是被嫌弃地一脚踹到肚子上，后是没完没了的痴汉现场。他无奈又没好气地长叹一声准备起身出去。

不料却被山治拉住了手，索隆看了看拽住自己的纤长五指。可恶，每天握刀洗菜浸泡在洗涤精中的手，为什么能这么好看而性感。好吧他死也不会承认，这两年在抵制他们船上厨师的诱惑方面毫无长进，甚至差一点就丢人地对着一只手硬了起来。

“喂你干嘛去啊？”山治的声音有点着急，这可是重逢以来难得创造的独处环境，那个植物直男脑袋，真有他的，就要这么扔下输着血的男朋友出去了？

“怕你喷鼻血死了！给你找船医。”话语间能听出这个男人憋了满肚子火没处撒，说罢他还小声以自认为别人听不到的音量说了句“反正我看你也不需要我在这”。

“谁说的，回来绿藻头。”居然让他给听见了，山治把胳膊往回一扯，绿发男人又被迫坐回了原位，他抽了两张纸巾赶忙擦了擦唇上的血痕，这动作是为了告诉绿藻头，他什么事也没有，比起船医，他似乎更希望自己男朋友陪在身边，“白痴你脸过来一点。”

对面有些疑惑地“啊？”了一声，但还是不耐烦地把脸侧过去了一点。

“再过来一点。”

绿色脑袋又不耐烦地挪了几厘米。

“再过来。”

绿色脑袋又动了几厘米吧。

这混蛋较劲得像挤牙膏一样，实在把山治耐性磨到了尽头，右手直接抓住索隆胸肌旁边的衣领，“妈的叫你过来，老子要亲你！”

那张绷了许久的债主脸终于破功笑了出来，索隆志得意满地扬起了嘴角，臭厨子还算你有点求生欲。他任由身体被山治的手拉扯下去，已经腾出了一整片左侧脸供他男朋友的嘴唇挑选。却没想到快碰到的时候，那只手捏住了他的下巴转了一下，山治就吻在了他嘴上。

还把舌头塞进去轻轻挑逗了一下。

喂，犯规了吧。要知道其他生物无论怎样脱了衣服搔首弄姿，索隆都像个性冷淡无动于衷，可这厨子软舌尖只要稍稍碰他一下，有股血就抑制不住地往头和往龟头上涌。就比方说，进屋之前他发誓病号躺在这他绝对不能做，而现在他像被什么魔力操控一般地也将舌头搅进了山治嘴里，手还把在那精瘦的腰身间摩挲。

差不多某个档口他赶紧仓皇逃离坐直了身子，再不停他指不定就控制不住往下做了，输血管子还在滴滴答答提醒他不能这么禽兽吧。

“怎么停了，是不是快忍不住了？”山治躺在原地勾人地笑了一下，黑皮鞋尖轻轻戳了下索隆的两腿之间，这越来越作死了，“硬了不做吗？”

索隆十分男人地握住了刚才那只挑衅的脚腕，往外掰得山治两腿分地很开，那个现在绷得很紧的美好禁区暴露无遗，大概索隆手掌随便揉捏一下都会收到对面一声情不自禁的喘息。而索隆却松开了那只脚腕，它自由落体砸在了地上，砸得山治一句他妈的。

“你现在这样。”索隆捏住输血管晃了两下，“很容易就被我干死在床上了，未来的第一大剑豪可不想传出马上风的名声。”

山治气得对着绿脑袋就踹了一脚，而后十分有精力地坐起了身，一把扯掉了左胳膊上的三根吊针，没事人一样在索隆面前晃了两下。吃惊肯定是吃惊，但索隆很快就觉得这不新鲜，旁人可能得把几袋血输完才能恢复，他男朋友可是山治，草帽海贼团第三大强得不像人的人类。

病号先生也才不会承认，他体力早就恢复得差不多了，躺在那只是想享受一下被这个狗直男喂饭的乐趣。对不起现在他觉得毫不享受，甚至用户体验无法忍受。

现在山治双腿分开骑坐在他身上，屁股还有意无意蹭过去诱惑着他，当真是骑虎难下。

算了，看色厨子的气色好得像头牛，后庭茵出的水湿透到了西裤，那可怪不得我了。

在西裤外层揉搓够了的手指终于伸了进去，一把拉下了裤子，支起的阴茎旁还是熟悉的浅色阴毛，索隆手指稍稍照顾了几下后直奔后方，慢慢开拓捅了进去。

他本以为两年没开拓过的穴道会格外难入，却没想想象的艰难，松软而湿润，让他有种直接就想把几把捅进去的性冲动。

“你这两年，不老实啊？”男人说着手指故意划过了前列腺，突如其来的刺激让山治紧紧夹住了索隆的腰，“说吧，自己做过多少次。”

淫水已经流了索隆一手掌，山治一边极力压抑着喘息声一边扯开了索隆松垮的衣服，他没心思回答索隆的问题，迫不及待帮他掏出那根硬物，弓下身子想去舔。不聊被男人揪住脑袋拦了下来。

“我在问你话，自己做过多少次。”索隆把另一只手捅到他嘴里，在口腔里和舌头纠缠得天翻地覆。山治突然狠咬了他虎口一下，疼得他撤手，但索隆毫不恼火，甚至觉得这排牙印都很带劲——这男人之所以与众不同，就在于他在做爱的时候永远都那么辣。

“你他妈，对着我照片撸过多少次。”甩开了索隆的手后，山治就准备上嘴撸，一上来就是个猛深喉，索隆喘气声都开始发颤差点就缴了枪，幸好平时身体素质过硬，不然混蛋厨子能抓着这事早泄早泄地嘲讽半年。

索隆拔下了那个含着他阴茎的金色脑袋，拿着那根就顶在山治穴口，在山治越发浪荡的娇喘中他一点一点往里进，洞穴也一点一点吸得更紧。

“宝贝你吸得那么紧想把我夹射？”

那一根出乎意料地全部被顺利送了进去，山治的屁股被撑得毫无间隙，这过程顺利得让索隆起了疑心。

“厨子，你这里是不是给别的男人操过？”说着就狠狠地在白翘臀上掐了一道紫印，山治本就控制不住哼叫的声音，这下他疼得直接带着颤音喊了出来。

“他妈的！老子没有！！啊......你混蛋......”索隆又把几把往上抽插狠捅了一下，警告他老实交代。

“谁刚自慰完......啊......那个地方会那么快...啊......那么快恢复啊！？”绿藻头真他妈烦，他本来不想说的，现在只能把涨红的脸埋在男人的胸里，整个人一抽一抽哆嗦得不自禁，后边还被插着屁股。啊好烦，别问了别问了！

“你说什么？”那个灾难级情商的混蛋果然停下来问下去了，别的事怎么没见你这么刨根问底！

“我他妈就是刚上船的时候在浴室自慰了一下不行么？！......啊......啊哈...你慢点！”听到这话索隆就像被打了一剂催情猛药一般开始快速大力地活塞运动，插得这么猛山治如果不是咬住了自己手背，这叫声绝对控制不住传到甲板上。那还能怎么办，忍了两年好不容易准备在香波地巷子里来一发，屁股后边都湿得不成样子了，海军他妈的来了？！

“谁能想到你一脚踢坏了那个和平主义者的时候，夹着这么骚的屁股？”

你TM！就是因为那里又湿又磨才......

“这么骚，这么一会都忍不了？”索隆现在也整个人都被上脑的性欲支配了。他本还担心两年没做，那家伙会不会变冷淡了，没想到比两年前还饥渴得过分，“那射出来了吗？”

“啊......啊.......没有...”山治依然十分难为情地把脸埋在索隆胸肌上，嗯嗯啊啊地回答着，颤抖中发誓干完这炮就踢萎这个说话句句踩雷的傻逼。

“那现在我帮你操出来。”

这并不难做到，尤其是对于一个size又粗又大腰劲儿很好的男人。狠顶几下就马上快到了。山治趴在他身上像坏了一样痉挛，精液喷得满沙发到处都是。

他的臭厨子难得乖顺而慵懒地躺在怀里，想了想，已经有两年没有这种实感了。会剑的猿猴和卷心菜充斥着他这两年的生活，鹰眼会把他的训练近乎变态，变态到没什么过多的时间用来想念。但实则只是这逐渐积累的思念没时间被发现，直到香波地重逢时才像决堤泄洪般涌出。

“喂绿藻头。”山治偎在他身上点了根烟，索隆没动也没躲，他也不怕被烟灰烫着，单手还在拨弄金发，同时“嗯”了一声作答。

“我好像，有点想你了。”

\---END


End file.
